


Rooftop Meeting

by sanashi27



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Might be OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 06:25:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16487495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanashi27/pseuds/sanashi27
Summary: Tsuna does his homework on the school rooftop, all the while hoping Hibari won't wake and bite him to death.





	Rooftop Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Long time no see, KHR fandom! Not that I was ever that active on here anyways haha. I've made fics for this pairing before but I deleted them due to me being a bad writer back in 2010 and reviews that made me feel like I shouldn't write anymore. lol
> 
> I decided to write this though after feeling a bit nostalgic and listening to 'Hitoribocchi no Sadame'. I still like that song (I actually think a lot of songs from the series, whether OP/ED or character songs are pretty good). It's been a long, long time though so they might be out of character here. Sorry but enjoy if you're gonna read through.

It was a cloudy noon. The cold wind blew and Tsuna hand to press his hands on the papers on the ground to keep them from flying away. It wasn’t easy as the cold was making him shiver - it nearly made him let go of the papers even a little. When the wind quieted for a moment, he took that opportunity to place a hardcover book on some of them while holding onto the the one he’s still working on. Using another book as a makeshift ‘table’, he placed the items on his knees to try and write on it again.

The teachers on their grade went on an emergency meeting and they were all left to study for themselves for a while which in a way, Tsuna was thankful for. Reborn had mentioned to him how he’d have training later (regardless of his opinion on it) and he knew that meant he’d be busy tonight and tired the next day. There’s no other time to do the homework they’ve been given but at this moment where they have free time to do whatever they wanted. He would’ve stayed in the classroom but it was too much of a mess in there with Gokudera having a (albeit one-sided) argument with Yamamoto and for some reason, Lambo decided to show up, too.

He slipped out when everyone was too preoccupied.

And now here he is doing homework the only place he knew no one else would be at this time - the rooftop. Hibari is usually here at this time sleeping but luckily for the brunet, when he peeked in earlier the place was deserted. ‘ _Maybe Hibari-san decided not to sleep here due to the cold?_ ’ he thought and sat in the middle of the rooftop to do his homework. He would’ve sat next to the chain-link fence surrounding the rooftop but decided not to - he might get found out by one of Hibari’s subordinates and get in trouble.

It was pointless though as a few seconds later, the door to the roof opens.

“Hieee!” Tsuna screeched, startled. He froze as he watched the door open slowly and a person walks out. He soon sees Hibari as the later turned and saw him as well. The taller male stared at him for a moment, expression unreadable “H-hibari-san! I was just doing homework here cause it was loud in the classroom… I’m about to finish- please don’t bite me to death!”

Tsuna pleaded with his head bowed down. He awaited any hits that may come but none did. When he slowly looked up, he sees Hibari walking past him but the latter wasn’t looking his way at all. Tsuna looks up and follows Hibari with his gaze and watched as the taller male laid on the tiled floor of the rooftop with his arms at the back of his head acting as pillow. Hibari soon closed his eyes and his chest falls and rises slowly.

 _‘Is he… napping?’_ Tsuna asked himself as he stared at the other boy for a few more seconds. He debated whether or not he should leave already. Hibari didn’t tell him to go anywhere… so did that mean he’s allowed to finish his homework here? He thought and thought and decided to just finish his homework quietly before Hibari changes his mind and gets up to bite him to death. He tried to finish as quickly as he could though all the while still glancing at the other person in the area from time to time just in case.

It was either a strange feeling of bravery or stupidity, Tsuna decided to push his luck and finish the rest of his homework thinking that maybe Hibari wouldn’t wake up until he’s done.

Just as he was about to finish off the last paper, the bell rings to signal the end of that particular class. The sound startled Tsuna but he was able to pull himself together and cover his mouth. He turned to look aside and sees Hibari still sleeping, seemingly not bothered by the loud ringing. But it might not be for long, Tsuna thought, so he quickly gathered his things and shoved them in his backpack before getting up to walk towards the door.

He stops for a second and looks back. Should he wake Hibari? He might get late to class but then again, does Hibari even go to class? Tsuna never thought of it before but now he’s curious. He gulped and slowly walked over to Hibari and moved his hand closer to the sleeping boy. His hand hovered over the top of the latter’s arm, nervous about what may happen. Tsuna instead spoke as loudly as he could (with the situation and all, his voice shook and it came out like a whispered shout like he was pulling his voice back “H-hibari-san? The next class is starting…”

The other moved his head to fall on his left for a moment but didn’t wake. Tsuna got more nervous and pulled away his hand, taking a few steps back. He’d rather leave - Hibari can take care of himself after all. It’s not like the teachers are gonna punish Hibari anyways. Tsuna walked backwards until he reached the doorway, watching Hibari sleep in anticipation in case the raven-haired boy wakes up to attack him suddenly.

As he stood by the door, another cold gust of wind blew making Tsuna shiver again. He hugged his bag closer to his chest in hopes he’d get a bit of warmth. He then looked at Hibari - still wearing just a long-sleeved white button up and a black gakuran on his shoulders like a cape instead of actually wearing it. Isn’t he cold? He definitely didn’t act like it so maybe not. But Tsuna couldn’t stop thinking about it anyways.

He hesitated for a bit but decided to do it anyways before bolting out the door and running straight to his classroom.

Hibari woke to the sound of a door being slammed shut. He sits up and finds something he didn’t expect - on him was a yellow student blazer from their school acting like a make-shift blanket. On one of the folded sleeve lay Hibird who looked snug inside the balled-up cloth. Hibari let out a small smile and turned to look at the door the owner of the blazer ran in to.

 

* * *

  
“10th! Where were you?” Gokudera asked worryingly as he fussed over Tsuna.

The brunet raised both hands out to calm the silver-haired boy “I was finishing my homework somewhere else cause it got too loud in here earlier-”

“What- I’m sorry I didn’t notice! It was when me and that Baseball Idiot were arguing wasn’t it? Hear that? It’s all your fault, you idiot!”

Yamamoto laughed “But you were the one who started it though.”

“Wha- why you-!”

“Gokudera-kun, please calm down!” Tsuna stood up to push the two boys away from each other (although Yamamoto wasn’t exactly doing anything and he’s technically just stopping Gokudera)

“Alright.” Gokudera said calmly before glaring in Yamamoto’s direction again “You’re lucky this time!”

“Where’s your blazer by the way?” Yamamoto asked “Aren’t you cold?”

“I just lent it to someone. And it’s not that cold in the room.”

“Who’d you lend it to then?” Yamamoto asked curiously.

Tsuna’s lips morphed into a thin line - he can’t tell them that it’s Hibari-san. Who knows what their reactions would be. Gokudera in particular would ask too many questions and might even start a fight.

“10th, why are you quiet so suddenly?” Gokudera asked, his eyes widening a second later “Did someone steal it off of you? Who did tell me-”

“No!” Tsuna waved his hands “It’s not like that at all. I let someone borrow it, it’s fine! Please stop--”

Luckily, the teacher had come in at that moment to ask everyone to finally take their seats. Tsuna’s friends didn’t have a choice but to leave it at that. He just hopes they forget before the day ends.

 

* * *

 

Classes ended with not much trouble and the trio decided to head to Tsuna’s house as usual. Tsuna tried his best to not let it show that he’s cold as he doesn’t want a repeat of the earlier argument.

As they got out of the school, Tsuna heard a voice that made him freeze.

“Hey, Little Animal.” Hibari addressed him. The trio watched the Disciplinary Committee leader walk towards them with something in hand. Hibari wordlessly handed Tsuna the folded cloth which the brunet realized is his blazer. Hibari then wordlessly walked away after.

“Huh?!” Gokudera exclaimed in surprise as he saw what the cloth was and put two and two together.

“So Hibari was the one you lent it to?” Yamamoto asked and Tsuna had no choice but to just nod.

“Wait--” Gokudera pointed at the blazer then to Hibari who had already gone inside the school “You lent that to him and he didn’t even thank you? That’s-- Hey! You!”

“Gokudera-kun, no!” Tsuna said as he pulled the angry Gokudera back “It’s okay. Let’s just go already!”

“Yeah, calm down. Tsuna said it’s fine.”

“But 10th-!”

“It’s okay, let’s just go. Reborn has training for me today, remember? He’d get mad if I’m late so let’s go!” he said, trying to sound enthusiastic. Yamamoto then pushed Gokudera onwards and they walked and Gokudera yelled at him leading to a little argument again (which isn’t much of one as Yamamoto doesn’t really care and just find it fun like it’s a normal chat with friends). The two walked on in front and Tsuna is able to let go of the breath he’d been holding as no trouble had occurred. As he took a step to catch up to them, he was greeted by the sight of a Hibird flying in front of him.

“Thank you!” it said before it flew off.

Tsuna stopped in surprise before turning around to look where the little bird had flown off. He then sees it enter the window Hibari was looking over from. The two’s eyes met for a brief second before Hibari smiled at him. The dark-haired male turned around and walked away.

‘ _Huh? Did… did he just smile?_ ’ Tsuna said, taken aback. It’s not as if he hasn’t seen Hibari smile before but those smiles he’s seen are either scary grins or smirks. The only time he’s ever seen the smile (he thinks) he’s seen earlier from him was on the rare occasions he catches Hibari alone with his Hibirds or Roll.

Which he hadn’t told anyone of course - he’d get bitten to death if Hibari knew that he was watching in secret. Never mind that it wasn’t on purpose. He won’t take chances.

“10th! What’s wrong?!” Gokudera exclaims, wondering why Tsuna was left way behind and wasn’t following.

“Come on, let’s hurry!” Yamamoto calls out, too.

Tsuna then turns to his friends and smiles as runs off to follow them, shoving the earlier thoughts from his mind. Behind, inside the school’s 3rd floor, Hibari watched as Tsuna left the school with his friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Truth be told, this was supposed to be a comic but I don't have enough motivation to do it. Too lazy... DX
> 
> 1827 is my first BL ship and my second obsession after Gakuen Alice's Mikan x Natsume (check the hair color and parts of the personality of the characters, I think I got a type XD). I might not be as active on here as I used to be (didn't even have a tumblr/ao3 back in the day) and I might not like every single part of the show/series but 1827's always got a special place in my heart.
> 
> That said, I dunno if I'd ever write or make any other fics for KHR. I'm active in another fandom right now.
> 
> Thank you for reading this far by the way! Hope it was enjoyable anyways!


End file.
